Just another day in Fairy Tail
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: When Lucy comes back to the guild with Levy and Gajeel, it's a HUGE mess - worse then it normally is! People everywhere, furniture busted beyond repair and the bar - Mira's precious bar - destroyed. When Lucy gets into a fight and Natsu saves her, she questions him and he admits it wasn't he and Grey this time. If it wasn't Natsu and Grey...then who was it! *One shot*


As Lucy entered the guild with Levy and the ever-present Gajeel, she couldn't help but cringe at the site before her. Chaos everywhere! Though silent, the guild was still in shambles, bits and pieces of furniture everywhere! Chairs busted, tables broken in two, banners torn and lying in shreds on the floor...even Mirajane's immaculately kept bar was a huge mess! Glass and bottles alike shattered, empty barrels smashed to bits, the metal rings the only thing left of them! Even the barkeep herself lay dazed and slightly confused slumped over the bar, a smile on her dazed out face.

As Gajeel started to right the furniture and Levy helped people up, Lucy went looking for the two culprits who without a doubt, started the fight. As she made her way carefully over the floor, a puddle of water curled it's way around her ankle, causing the celestial mage to squeal in fear and reach for her Celestial Keys.

"Wait! Wait Lucy! It's Juvia!"

"Juvia?! What the hell are you doing as a puddle under the table!? Who caused this mess, where's that idiot boyfriend of yours!"

Juvia's smiling face immediately hardened into a frown when Lucy mentioned Grey's name. Although they had been over this countless times – the bluenette still considered Lucy her number one rival in her fight for Grey's love. Now a days her fellow guild mates ignored it, some times good naturally poking the ice – make mage about being 'whipped'. Saying that his girlfriend controlled him. Much to his credit, Grey just played along...sometimes getting upset and freezing them – but that was rare...!

"Juvia has not seen Grey – nor that flame brain boyfriend of yours either!"

"Natsu is not a flame brain! He's just as smart – if not more so! - then your special Grey!"

Anger washed over the face of the water mage as she lashed out, just barely missing Lucy who'd been knocked aside. When she looked around, she could see only deep rich blue. As her gaze travelled a little more up, white scales of a scarf, then a strong neck, jaw, lips she knew so well and finally dark eyes that looked at her in such a way it set her heart pounding. Natsu held Lucy in his arms, balanced on the upstairs rail where S Class missions are usually kept. Looking down below, Lucy could see Gajeel righting the last table and Levy setting Mirajane carefully on a chair.

"Why was Juvia attacking you?"

There was no humour in his voice, no laughter, nothing but a fierce determination to get the proper and true answer. When Natsu met Lucy's gaze, she could see a fire in his eyes, one she'd only seen when he fought, so different from the joy and happiness filled light normally there.

"She got defensive when I called you as smart as Grey...What the hell happened, it looks like Hurricane Natsu-Grey struck again! I know it wasn't Gajeel, he was with Levy and I book shopping!"

At the mention of books, Lucy could feel Natsu shivering a little as he tried to fight back laughter. He could read very well, but as a joke last Christmas, Lucy had gotten him the book The Little Train That Could. Although not as much as Lucy and definitely not as much as Levy, it was a secret between the two dragon slayers and Levy and Lucy that Gajeel and Natsu would sometimes go to Lucy's house and read with them. Pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle poke to the chest – well gentle for Lucy – Natsu just shrugged.

"What?! Didn't you and Grey start all this!? As usual!?"

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes...she trusted Natsu when he said he didn't know what was going on, but still! Damage this bad had to be caused by something or some one and the ice – make mage and fire dragon slayer were the ones that usually caused it!

"I dunno, it wasn't me...Erza sent Grey and I on a job, we just got back actually...I saw Juvia about to attack you, so Grey grabbed her and I got you outta there..."

as if to validate Natsu's point, a cry rang through out the guild, and when she looked, Juvia was begging Grey to punish her while the ice mage was banging his head against a support beam repeatedly.

"Is Grey trying to knock himself out or something? I can help! Happy!"

Before Lucy could even scream, Natsu tossed her up in the air, jumping down from the ledge and charging straight for Grey. Before he could get there, an iron bar knocked him to the side, smooshing Grey to the support beam.

"You two, we just sort of cleaned in here! Go help Levy sweep, Natsu! Grey, go pick up the glass around the bar!"

"You alright, Lucy?"

Looking up to the little exceed that caught her, Lucy huffed out, a little angry at Natsu for that stunt. She knew he would never knowingly put her life in danger, but a little warning would've helped! Just as Happy began to lower her to the ground, Grey and Natsu began the verbal insults, ready to start fighting again. From the bar, Grey tossed a beer bottle, a little to hard and it hit Happy right in the head, the little exceed instantly letting go. As Lucy fell, a scream escaped, but lucky she landed on something soft! Catching her breath, she looked around curiously as the now revived guild mates burst out into laughter. When a loud sound of a hand banging on wood came from her right, she looked down and immediately jumped up, her face beet red. She'd landed on Natsu's face!

"Natsu I am so sorry!"

As he groggily sat up, he scrubbed his hands over his face and down his hair, a small smile across his face. Just looking at the smile, Lucy's heart melted at seeing it. There were moments where she wanted to scream and kick Natsu for being stupid! But then he pulled out his cuteness...part of the reason she'd fallen in love with him...that look right there. A sweet little smile just for her, eyes holding that light she knew so well. When he gently wrapped her arms around her, she went willingly, nuzzling against his chest, relishing in the warmth she felt from him.

"As long as Lucy is safe, that's all that matters..."

Ignoring the aww's and cat calls from their fellow guild mates, Lucy leaned up a little and kissed Natsu sweetly. She could feel a slow warmth creeping up in her limbs, filling her heart and chest. It was in this moment that she knew she was loved. In this moment that she knew she loved Natsu. Yes, he was an idiot and very annoying at times...but he was always there for the ones he loved...always there to catch her when she fell...

A loud belch ruined the moment for the two mages as the guilds resident drunk, Cana tossed the huge barrel she was drinking. When she got a look around of what was happening, her eyes bugged out and she practically screamed out.

"Aaawwmago! What happened?!"

Freed was about to explain when Cana stood from her stool and ran around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"The beer is all gone!"

The whole guild burst out into laughter as she ran around, Lucy and Natsu clung to each other breathless as they waited for their guild mate to noticed the huge mountain of beer kegs right behind her...

**/**

**Author's Note: I hope you, the reader of this one – shot enjoyed it! Cara KnightWalker, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed your gift! :-)**


End file.
